


Shut Up, You're Our New Boyfriend

by Lindsey_Kkay



Series: Three Plus One Makes Four [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jack got his hug, Jack needs more love, M/M, Multi, hamish is a chef, off screen smut, sweet Lilith Bathory, they take care of jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Its the next day and Jack spends some time with the Pack not as a member but as a new part of their already established relationship.





	Shut Up, You're Our New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this, sorry for any mistakes  
> _____________________________________________________________

Jack woke up feeling way too overheated. He was surrounded by too many blankets and just felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was stuck and he had no idea how he had gotten stuck in the first place.

 

“Stop movin’, Jack.” he heard to his left. He turned and was surprised to see Randall, then it all came rushing back. Lilith had actually kissed him the night before. Like on the lips and everything.

 

“Do you always think this loud in the morning?” Lilith groaned from his right. Jack looked over to her, wondering if he was allowed to kiss her again or if it had been one of those one time things.

 

“Ugh, for once I just wanted to sleep in.” Randall groaned. He flipped Jack over and tugged him into a soft kiss. This shocked him right out of his thoughts. “Shut up and sleep, please.” Randall sounded desperate.

 

“Be nice to him.” Hamish’s voice sounded from the doorway of the room. Jack turned his head to look over at him.

 

“What the fuck is even going on anymore?” he asked, Lilith made a soft noise from beside him, making his eyes shift to her.

 

“It's called dating now days Townie.” she huffed, rolling over.

 

“You can’t just shove stuff like that on him. We still need to sit down and see if he even wants any of this.” Randall sighed.

 

“I do.” Jack nodded his head vigorously making Lilith smirk. Randall blanched.

 

“What?” he asked. Jack grinned.

 

“Whatever this is between the three of you, I definitely want it too.” Jack stated. Lilith leaned over a kissed him softly. 

 

“Good, we weren’t going to let you get away.” Lilith pulled him closer and Jack could honestly say he had never felt so safe and comfortable in the arms of a girl. He already seen it coming, the jabs at his masculinity due to him letting Lilith budge him around. He couldn’t even find it in his heart to care. Lilith was going to be so worth it.

 

“So you really want to be in a relationship with all three of us?” Randall asked. Jack nodded his head, snuggling further into Lilith’s arms. 

 

“Well, now that that is all sorted out. I have a class to teach today, I’ll be back around four, don’t break him.” Hamish grinned and grabbed his cardigan and headed down the stairs and out the door.

 

“Oh shit, I have class today.” Jack looked over to the clock to see he had already missed his first class of the day. “Fuck I’m late!”

 

“Jack calm down, Hamish already emailed all of your professors and got you a free pass to make everything up on Monday.” Randall explained, flopping back down on the bed. He was exhausted.

 

“That means more time to cuddle with us.” Lilith smiled. Jack was shocked to see her smile. “Don’t look at me like that, I do know how to show emotion.”

 

“Really, I thought you were a robot.” Randall scoffed. Jack let out a small laugh making Lilith glare at him.

 

“Don’t encourage him, Jack.” Lilith snapped. Jack lifted his hands in surrender.

 

“Fine, fine. Let me up, I have to pee. I could also use a shower.” Jack wriggled out of the blankets and hopped off the bed, yelping in a very manly way when Lilith smacked his ass. He headed to the bathroom and took care of business, coming out a few minutes later, a towel around his waist.

 

“Drop the towel Jack.” Randall was sitting up in bed, Lilith seemed to have disappeared. Jack blushed and held on to his towel a little tighter.

 

“Why?” he asked softly. Randall let out a laugh. 

 

“I wanted to take a look at you. We could have a little bit of fun too.” Randall winked at him when his cheeks reddened further. Randall stood off the bed and walked over to him, pulling him into a kiss. He slipped his hands under Jack”s towel and grabbed his ass, making Jack jump.

 

“Randall, maybe we should take it slow?” Jack suggested. Hamish did tell them not to break him and this was sure to leave him cracked.

 

“Or we could make out and get each other off and take a shower with Lilith when she gets back from her run.” Randall smirked slowly pulling him in the direction of the bed. Jack rolled his eyes, deciding that Randall had a point. He could get his rocks off and enjoy another shower and see both Lilith and Randall naked.

 

“I like that plan.” Jack nodded. Randall’s smirk grew and he turned him around and pushed him onto the bed.

  
  
  


/////

  
  
  


Hamish found them all laid out on the bed naked a few hours later. He shook Lilith awake first.

 

“Hamish, what’s up?” she asked groggily. Hamish smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

 

“I need some help starting dinner. Figured you’d like some alone time with me?” Hamish offered. Lilith nodded and rubbed her eyes. 

 

“Yeah sure, I can help.” she held her hand out for him to help her up. They headed down stairs and started dinner for the four of them.

 

“We’re going to have to refrain from eating broccoli for a while. Like forever…” Hamish said.

 

“I don’t want him to have a reaction.” Lilith said softly.

 

“Don’t worry, when it happens it isn’t that bad Lilith. That’s why we have an epipen here.” Jack said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

“When did you wake up?” Hamish asked, walking over to give him a kiss.

 

“Just about ten minutes ago.” Jack shrugged. “I was on my phone for a bit. Randall is still dead asleep.” Jack yawned.

 

“Are you tired?” Lilith asked, pulling him around to hug him close to her.

 

“Eh, just a little. There were a lot of messages from Alyssa on my phone telling me to get to Temple. I’m glad I didn’t go though. I feel way too drained.” Jack sighed. 

 

“I think you can afford a couple of days off.” Hamish huffed.

 

“I think I can too. A few days here with you guys just to relax will be amazing.” Jack smiled, leaning more of his weight into Lilith, enjoying the warmth from her hug and the safe feeling he got when he was in her arms.

 

“How about you two head upstairs and get dressed and wake Randall.” Hamish suggested. Lilith nodded and pulled Jack along.

 

“Come on Townie. Alpha’s orders.” Jack grinned, already knowing that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

 

“Yes ma’am.” he saluted her. Lilith only rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs ahead of her.


End file.
